1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a sound pickup device and an imaging device which pick up a sound and record the sound as a sound signal.
2. Related Art
There are some imaging devices provided with sound pickup devices that can be attached with interchangeable lenses. In such an imaging device, the sound pickup device could accidentally record a driving sound of the interchangeable lens. Therefore, various configurations for reducing that kind of noise have been known (for example, see JP 2011-77604 A). JP 2011-77604 A discloses a configuration of obtaining noise data stored in the interchangeable lens and cancelling the noise from an input sound signal based on the noise data.